


Be my Hero

by Shippet



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippet/pseuds/Shippet
Summary: Dean is just a normal kid except for one thing he has superpowers. but he goes to a normal unifercity what will it take to keep his secret and what heppens when he needs a roommate?





	Be my Hero

Dean is just an ordinary kid from an ordinary family. A mother and a father and his little brother. But there is one thing special about Dean. He has superpowers, he has super strength, and can hear better than a normal human and has super speed. He doesn’t know where he got these powers from. No one in his family seems to have these powers. He tries not to think about it, because he isn’t going to find the answer. He just moved out of his parents’ house into an apartment. But he can’t afford it alone so he is on his way to meet a protentional roommate.

 

Dean (POV)  
I walk down the street to a small coffee shop where we planned to meet up. I walk into a small coffee shop and sits down in a boot. It’s never busy here because not many people now about it. it’s just out of town. Someone comes to take my order. And when she walks away there walks a beautiful guy inside. He looks around confused. Dean walks up to him. hey are you looking for someone? Yes! Hey my name is Castiel. And I’m looking for Dean do you know who that is? Dean was looking at him with big eyes. This is my roommate? How am I suppose to be straight with him around? i was snapped out of it when I locked eyes with him. he was looking really confuses at me. Hey I’m Dean, Castiel was quiet. So do you want to sit down and talk about the apartment? Yes I would like that Castiel answer. So they sat down and the first couple of minutes it was quiet. But I broke the silence. So why do you want this apartment? It’s really close to my school, and you looked like a nice guys on the site. Thank you but there are people who lie on the site. I know but I really need an apartment. I now live with my older brother Gabriel and he drives me crazy. I love him I do, but we are so different that it is hard to live with him. And do you think I will be a beter roommate? Yes I think so but I will only know for sure if we tried Cas answered .I think you have proven to be a good roommate Dean said. But you only asked me a few question. Yes but I really need a roommate. 

 

we walked to the apartment in silence. When we finally arrived I opened the door end let us in. I showed Castiel around. When I was done we stood in silence in the kitchen. I broke the silence. So what do you think? It’s a nice apartment. I would like to live here with you Cas answered. Nice!! So let’s sign the contract to make everything official I said. Okay let’s do it.  
after we both signed the contract I asked: so when were you planning to move in? I didn’t plan a date because I didn’t know if I would get the place. It was a great opportunity so I thought there would be more people that wanted this place. Nope you are the only one I heard back from. Now that you know you have it when do you think you can move in? as soon as possible, because school begins soon to and I want to be ready by then. Do you live close by? Yes just a few blocks from here, why? I could help you move today? If that okay with you. Yes of course I would love that thank you Dean!! Of course you are my new roommate. Dean smiled that is going to be a good year. 

 

We got into my car and we drove to Castiel’s apartment. He opened the door and immediately heard someone yelling. Hey Cassie is that you? Hey Gabriel I’m hear to pick up my stuff, I got the apartment! Is that the one with the cute guy? Gabriel yelled back. Castiel blushed at that, but didn’t answer. Gabriel came walking down the stairs Cassie?? Ow there you are! And who is this he asked pointing at me. Before I could answer Castiel answered for me. This is Dean my new roommate he is helping me move. That’s nice of him. it was quiet for a while until Castiel walked upstairs and waved at me to follow him. we walked into a room where almost everything was packed. Only the stuff that you need daily isn’t. so you were really hoping to move in quickly weren’t you? Castiel blushed again. That’s so cute Dean thought. They packed the rest stuff together. And moved everything to Dean’s car. when they arrived at the apartment they moved everything upstairs and put it in Castiel’s room. 

 

Past conversation Castiel and Gabriel: Are you sure you can live with someone who doesn’t know your secret? Yes I think I can handle that and if not I can always move back in with you, and I will always be able to talk to you about it.


End file.
